Types of Darkness
by FluffyMidKnight
Summary: Ryo's father dies and Bakura helps him through the worst of the pain. Tendershipping (sorrta)


Types of Darkness

Being alone was easy for Ryo, it came naturally. But there was always that reassurance that somewhere out there his father was missing him. That his father looked at his precious artifacts and thought of him. Every so often his father would find something that especially reminded him of Ryo and send it to him. Now these once precious keepsakes were a horrid reminder of his fathers untimely demise.

Sitting on his bed, knees held tightly to his chest, Ryo stared at the shelf where his father's gifts rested. He imagined the shelf crumbing like the tomb that buried his father and the items shattering into a million disfigured pieces. A unbearable pain struck Ryo behind his eyes and his body shook, tears welling in his eyes.

The room he found himself in next was dark and gray. Not a single shred of colour of warmth could be found. Ryo was still sitting in a little ball on a cold metal framed bed, underneath three ceiling lights without any bulbs. He had been here before, his soul room but things had changed. The last time he was here one of the three lights worked, casting a warm light and basking the room in a pure shade of white. Somehow the cold dismal gray fit Ryo's mood and he decided to curl up and go to sleep, his outside body could rot for all he cared.

Across the hall Bakura was slumped over an spirit board in deep thought. The shadows were feeling particularly cruel and unhelpful today. For all his efforts the shadows had rewarded him with a vague prediction of loneliness and death. Frustrated he threw his board into the darkness. Bakura sighed he was trying to see the future of Ryo's soul but his reading were so vague today that he had no idea if he could trust the shadows predictions.

He could feel his better half's soul fading into the same darkness he commanded. Bakura made up his mind to do something that made the demon side of him sick. He made his way across the hall that divided their souls to Ryo's soul room and entered silently. What he saw didn't surprise him. Ryo was curled up over the blankets shaking slightly, dried tears down his face. Bakura smiled sadly, taking off his coat and draping it over Ryo's shaky frame. Retreating back into the shadows Bakura went to sit in the corner of Ryo's soul room, flipping through his deck.

After a while Ryo woke up but stayed where he was. His soul felt heavy and all energy had fled his body so he just stared of into space. It took him a while but he eventually noticed the figure sitting in the corner.

"Why are you here?" Ryo asked distantly.

"You looked like you could use some company." Bakura looked up from his cards and stared off into space.

"Hm." Ryo mumbled.

"I'm going to regret telling you this." Bakura muttered "There are three ways darkness creates a spirit. Spirits like Marik are born from hatred, spirits like the Pharaoh are born from greed and spirits like me, well." He trailed off and looked into Ryo's stoic eyes. The two stayed sitting like that for a while in contemplative silence. Then Bakura walked over to Ryo's bed and perched himself beside his better half. Stroking his hair gently.

"Spirits like me are born from loneliness," Bakura admitted.

Ryo was surprised, Bakura always said he had no need for others. His shock didn't go unnoticed by Bakura.

"Don't look so shocked, a demon like me has no need for companionship. But I was human once, little younger than you. I lost my family and I wound up right here you are now." Bakura finished.

Always the sweetheart Ryo flung his arms around Bakura's neck, as much for his sake as for Bakura's.

"I knew you'd make me regret telling you this," Bakura sighed, but he didn't move Ryo. He just kept stroking his hair. He looked down at his hikari, who had buried his face in his chest, he was crying.

"Shhhhh, If you ever repeat this I swear to Ra I'll kill you. I'm not going anywhere, your loneliness feeds the shadows. I won't let the shadows have you, because I'm not going to leave you alone in this world." Bakura assured wrapping his other arm around Ryo.

"Why are you being so nice." Ryo sobbed

"Don't get used to it, you just don't belong in the darkness. Now relax, I'll take care of everything." Coaxed Bakura.

Ryo stayed where he was for some time, arms draped around Bakura's neck, head resting on his chest. Bakura let him stay where he wanted. Thinking back to when he lost his family, he had to survive. Having no time to grieve. The thief had decided to extend that courtesy he had never been given.

Ryo had fallen asleep again in Bakura's arms. When he woke up Bakura had hardly moved and Ryo had to admit he was glad. He really didn't want to be alone but no one else seemed to know what to say, the result was a ton of awkward conversations that included the word sorry way too often.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" Offed Bakura.

"Not really," Ryo answered, wiping tears from his eyes.

"How bout we play with one of my toys." Smirked Bakura.

"Which one, Bakura?" Ryo asked cautiously.

"Spirit board," Bakura smirked wildly.

"Ok," forcing himself to get up Ryo followed Bakura into his soul room.

Bakura dug around his room for his board and everything else he needed. Ryo sat on the floor while Bakura searched the shadowy shelves for his tools. Eventually Bakura lay everything down in front of Ryo and sat opposite.

"Put your hand on the planchette." Bakura commanded, Ryo obeyed.

They sat in silence as the spirit board spelled out the first word, Love. Ryo's eyes widened. The words that followed left Ryo in tears again. Ryo take care.

"D-d-dad," Ryo stammered and the lens hovered over yes.

"Dad I love you, don't leave please, I need you, please!" Ryo didn't even realize he was screaming until Bakura moved and sat behind Ryo. Hands on the crying boy's shoulders, Bakura tried to calm him.

"Ryo, focus!" Bakura commanded with one gentle hand on his shoulder and the other commanding the spirit board.

The spirit board spelled out the words goodbye, I love you.

"Goodbye dad, I love you too." Ryo cried, calmer now.

"My gift to you hikari, a proper goodbye." said Bakura quietly.

Ryo lay back into Bakrua's arms again. "Thank you," he whispered.

Ryo didn't cry this time. Sure he missed his dad, and would continue to miss him. And sure this mercy from his Yami would be short lived. But at least someone was there. Ryo was sure the next time he cried Bakura would torment him. But at least he knew if he ever needed him this badly he'd be around. Forever.


End file.
